


Ways to Say: I Like You

by ScreamQween



Series: Finn/Violet [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: Finn has a crush on the current NXT women's champion. Problem is keeping his cool when the demon is annoyed.





	Ways to Say: I Like You

Finn's back hurt from practicing back bumps, just because he's been wrestling little over five years didn't make it not hurt! Balor was complaining about being locked up in Finn's mind, but the Irish man knew better. Never let the Demon out unless you're about to explode from anger.

Finn's gaze turned to the girl sitting by the weights, her title shining silver and pink. Violet Giliath. Nobody knew too much about her other than she was born in Switzerland, did independent wrestling there, tried out for ROH but got rejected and tried out for NXT twice before getting signed.

And he met her by running into her after a promo class. 'Finn likes the new girl' Bálor teased, the demon practically grinning. 'Shut up, and she's been here for six months, not new'

'And you've been staring at her for the same amount of time' Finn huffed and pushed his bodily roommate away. 

He walked over to the weights, wringing his hands nervously. "Hey Violett" he said. 'Shit, you absolute moron. She's gonna think you're weird' The dark-blonde woman looked up and smiled. "Hey champ" as another girl named Ember sat down next to her.

"You two friends?" He asked, trying/hoping he didn't sound like a idiot. "Yup, been running with this dumbass since she was Athena" Violet said the last word mockingly, Ember hitting her arm.

Finn chuckled. "See you two around sometime?" "That depends. How can I see you outside of here?" Violet gestured around the Performance Center. "If I don't have your phone number?"


End file.
